


Неожиданная встреча

by fridaypm, soames



Series: Встреча [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaypm/pseuds/fridaypm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soames/pseuds/soames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон - грабитель, живущий на выручку от продажи краденого. Однажды вечером он проникает в квартиру  221b, думая, что хозяев нет дома. Однако он ошибается. В этот момент Шерлок Холмс как раз проводит БДСМ-сессию, связав сам себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданная встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unexpected Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236003) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



_Слишком просто_ , думал Джон, аккуратно взламывая окно монтировкой. _Неужели никто больше не устанавливает охранные сигнализации? Или хотя бы нормальные рамы?_

Самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, Джон доломал ветхую раму и руками в перчатках приоткрыл окно так, чтобы появилась возможность протиснуться в квартиру, за которой он следил вот уже несколько дней. 

Жилец был одиноким мужчиной. Кроме него в доме обитала еще довольно пожилая женщина, домовладелица, страдающая хромотой. Имена будущих жертв ограбления Джона никогда не интересовали. Это было чересчур личной информацией.

Джон знал, что этим вечером обоих жильцов не будет дома, а, значит, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы найти все ценные вещи. Он промышлял грабежами уже несколько лет и прекрасно знал, что и где искать. Кроме того, ему хорошо было известно, какому ростовщику сбыть краденую ювелирку, какая шайка хорошо заплатит за приличный набор ножей или случайно подвернувшийся пистолет. 

Добыча с последнего дела принесла ему немало бабла. 

За жильцом из этой квартиры Джон следил достаточно долго, чтобы отметить его дорогую одежду и общий вид, свидетельствовавший о том, что незнакомец происходил из богатой семьи, где детьми занимаются няньки, пока родители закатывают чайные приемы в саду. Теперь он обосновался в обшарпанной квартирке, вероятно для того, чтобы что-то доказать аристократической семейке или самому себе. Что именно доказать, Джон не знал, да и не хотел знать. 

Его интересовало только то, что на этом деле можно будет срубить денег на еду, а может, останется еще и на то, чтобы оплатить счет за электричество. 

В первые минуты Джон просто, пригнувшись, двигался по темной комнате, осматриваясь и прислушиваясь. 

Ничего.

Похоже, он не ошибся, и в квартире действительно никого не было. 

Скинув с плеча тряпичную сумку, Джон вытащил фонарик и выпрямился. Будет весело. 

Он находился в гостиной. Потрепанная мебель особо не обнадеживала, но Джон достаточно повидал таких богатых одиноких мужчин – он знал, что тем, по большей части, нет дела до обстановки, зато они охотно тратят деньги на дорогие приблуды, вроде телевизора последней модели или золотых часов. А именно это Джону и было нужно. 

На первый взгляд в гостиной не оказалось ничего ценного. Единственной примечательной вещью был зловещий человеческий череп на каминной полке. С Джоном чуть припадок не случился, когда луч фонарика внезапно высветил его из темноты. 

_Мерзость_ , подумал Джон и двинулся в кухню.

Он удивился, когда свет фонарика скользнул по микроскопу. На вид тот был дорогим, ученый-любитель таким пользоваться вряд ли будет. 

\- Бинго, - позволил себе прошептать Джон и раскрыл сумку.

Кроме микроскопа в кухне нашлось еще немало ценных вещей. Джон мысленно прикинул, сколько сможет выручить за другие приборы, щипчики и линзы. Его желудок одобрительно заурчал.

Джон умел аккуратно упаковывать металлические предметы, чтобы те во время ходьбы не звякали, сталкиваясь друг с другом в сумке. Даже если он не ошибся, и в квартире действительно никого нет, в домах бывают тонкие стены, а соседи часто страдают неуемным любопытством, так что, как бы там ни было, лучше соблюдать тишину. 

Джон закончил на кухне и направился наверх. Самое ценное обычно прячут в спальне. Людям нравится даже во сне держать свои драгоценные пожитки при себе, как будто их храп сможет отпугнуть профессионала. Джону случалось обчищать квартиры, хозяева которых в это время мирно спали. Острые ощущения приятно щекотали нервы, но Джон все же предпочитал избегать подобных ситуаций. 

Он прокрался вверх по лестнице, стараясь не наступать в центр ступенек – края использовались реже, следовательно, меньше скрипели. Первая дверь наверху вела в ванную, значит, за дверью напротив – или спальня, или кладовка. 

Там оказалась спальня. 

И происходящее в ней очень напоминало сцену из _чертовски жесткого порно фильма_.

Не справившись с собой, Джон громко задышал и едва не выронил фонарик от шока.

На кровати, раскинувшись на белых накрахмаленных простынях, освещенный лишь мягким светом прикроватной лампы, лежал тот самый мужчина, за которым Джон наблюдал всю неделю. Но на этот раз на нем не было ни дорогого элегантного пальто, ни модных туфель. 

Вместо этого он был покрыт сетью причудливо переплетенных кожаных ремней, которые по идее должны были бы перекрыть циркуляцию крови, но, похоже, не сделали этого. Один взгляд на его полностью отвердевший розовый член, торчащий между длинных ног, доказывал, что кровь в теле _определенно_ циркулирует. Глаза мужчины скрывал черный шелковый шарф, повязанный вокруг головы. Он до странности хорошо гармонировал с его темными кудрями, прилипшими к влажному от пота лбу. 

Левая рука незнакомца была пристегнута к изголовью серебряными наручниками. Соблазнительные губы туго охватывали круглый кляп, должно быть, заглушавший рвавшиеся из его рта звуки. Джон, конечно, не был экспертом в этой области, но то, как мужчина орудовал зажатой в правой руке массивной черной пробкой, вгоняя ее в себя, определенно должно было сопровождаться _некоторым количеством_ шума. 

Джон возбудился мгновенно. 

Здравый смысл буквально орал, чтобы он развернулся и немедленно рванул прочь, сделал хоть что-нибудь, а не продолжал бесстыдно пялиться на обнаженного незнакомца, доводящего себя до экстаза в собственной кровати. Но что-то удерживало его на месте. Джон никогда, _никогда_ не видел зрелища более восхитительного, более возбуждающего, чем это.

Решение созрело за долю секунды. Джон шагнул в комнату и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, не сводя глаз с представшего перед ним зрелища. Незнакомец, похоже, слишком погрузился в фантазию, и присутствия постороннего не заметил. И Джону тут же отчаянно захотелось стать частью этой фантазии. 

Он снял с плеча сумку, выключил фонарик и убрал его. Затем расстегнул куртку и подошел ближе к кровати, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящий на ней акт проникновения. Небрежно сбросив куртку на пол, Джон, наконец, остановился в изножье кровати и несколько долгих волшебных секунд просто наблюдал за происходящим. 

Он смотрел, как туго обтягивают мышцы гладкую поверхность пробки, смотрел, как длинное бледное тело буквально заглатывает ее и дрожит от наслаждения. Твердый член потек, головка заблестела от смазки, и Джон отчетливо понял, что мужчина сейчас кончит. 

_Что ж, мы не можем такого допустить, верно?_ Самодовольно ухмыльнулся Джон и внезапно схватил незнакомца за запястье. 

Распростертое перед ним тело мгновенно замерло. 

Несколько секунд Джон ждал, затаив дыхание. Он все еще мог убежать. Ему хватит времени, пока мужчина дотянется до прикроватной тумбочки, нашарит ключи от наручников и освободится. Джон так и не снял кожаные перчатки, а, значит, нигде в квартире не осталось ни его отпечатков, ни следов ДНК. Никто никогда ни о чем не узнает. 

А потом мужчина перед ним снова задрожал, сильнее, чем раньше, его бедра задвигались, в поиске трения. С триумфальной улыбкой Джон свободной рукой вытащил пробку так, что к входу остался прижат лишь ее кончик. 

Он понимал, что не позволит себе трахнуть мужчину, несмотря на то, что тот не сопротивлялся и, похоже, не возражал против происходящего. Но Джон был кем угодно, только не насильником. Но вот что насчет небольшой помощи? Сделать все происходящее еще более восхитительным? 

С почти первобытным рыком Джон снова вогнал пробку по основание. Мужчина едва слышно застонал сквозь кляп, а его член дернулся в ответ на возвращение чувства наполненности. 

_Да_ , ухмыльнулся Джон, _он действительно наслаждается этим._

Джон не хотел, чтобы все закончилось слишком скоро, поэтому он выпустил пробку, теперь плотно сидевшую внутри, и встал коленями на кровать, не выпуская правой руки мужчины. Свободной рукой Джон начал оглаживать раскинувшееся перед ним тело.  
Он попытался представить себе, каково это, когда незнакомые пальцы в кожаных перчатках прикасаются к тебе, вырисовывая на теле узоры, очерчивая каждое ребро, каждый изгиб, каждый кожаный ремешок. 

Представив это, представив себя на месте другого мужчины, Джон ощутил, как член натянул брюки изнутри. 

Его прикосновения стали более уверенными, более требовательными, он пощипывал кожу незнакомца и проскальзывал пальцами под ремешки, поглаживая красные натертые полосы под ними. Джон раньше никогда не практиковал связывание, но сейчас он не мог не заметить, как эротично на бледной нежной коже смотрятся кожаные ремни и темные ссадины. 

Он принялся ласкать соски мужчины, понимая, что дарит, должно быть, немного болезненные ощущения, но осознавая также, что человек, связавший себя ремнями и завязавший себе глаза, вероятно, получает наслаждение от легкой боли. 

Бледное тело перед ним беспомощно дрожало, Джон понимал, что, если бы рот мужчины не был заткнут кляпом, он бы сейчас умолял прикоснуться к нему, поласкать ладонью его сочащийся смазкой член и подарить освобождение, но Джон не собирался так быстро удовлетворять его желания. 

Он хотел еще немного поиграть.

Он двинулся вниз, выпустив руку мужчины. Тот тут же вцепился в простынь, словно понимал, что трогать себя ему запрещено, иначе Джону придется привязать и вторую его руку к изголовью. 

Джон шире развел ноги незнакомца и заскользил ладонями в перчатках вверх и вниз по этим длинным соблазнительным бедрам.   
_Великолепно,_ думал он, _как же великолепно._

Он знал, что поступает жестоко, что мужчина, должно быть, сходит с ума от того, как близко к члену, но не задевая его, движутся его руки. Но в этом-то и было все дело. Джон хотел поиграть, хотел поддразнить, и, о, у него самого стоял так сильно, просто невероятно сильно.

Наконец, наигравшись вдоволь с кожаными ремешками, охватывавшими длинные ноги, и подарив бесконечное количество легких ласк, Джон сжалился над дрожащим мужчиной. Медленно, мучительно медленно он скользнул рукой между сжатых ягодиц и дважды обвел растянутые мышцы прежде чем взяться за пробку. Другая рука проследовала вверх, большой палец легко коснулся яичек, а затем ладонь сжала основание члена. Джон принялся ласкать и толкать одновременно, одной рукой шевеля пробку, другой же двигая по члену мужчины. 

Конечно же, много времени не потребовалось. Джон дразнил незнакомца достаточно долго, может быть, четверть часа, и неизвестно еще, сколько времени тот мучил и ласкал себя _сам_ до его прихода. 

Издав задушенный стон, незнакомец кончил. Семя толчками выплескивалось из члена на живот, на кожаные ремешки и на руку Джона. 

Зрелище оказалось таким возбуждающим, что Джон не смог больше сдерживаться. Он выпустил пробку, просунул руку в штаны и занялся собственным членом, второй рукой продолжая оглаживать опадающий член незнакомца. Через минуту он уже кончил, нимало не заботясь о том, что испачкал брюки. 

Несколько секунд тишину в комнате нарушали лишь прерывистые вздохи. Джон дышал так же тяжело, как и поплывший в посторгазменном наслаждении мужчина. 

_Я даже имени его не знаю_ , осознал вдруг Джон, наконец, выпустив член незнакомца. _Я даже не знаю его чертового имени._

Он небрежно вытер испачканную руку о простыни и слез с кровати. Выпрямившись, он ощутил, как липко было между ног, но сейчас ему не было до этого никакого дела. Ему так хотелось, слишком сильно хотелось, чтобы ждать, пока он уберется из квартиры. 

Мужчина на кровати вдруг зашевелился. 

\- В следующую субботу, - голос, разнесшийся по комнате, оказался низким, немного хриплым, но таким возбуждающим, таким сексуальным.

Джон чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Сердце его отчаянно колотилось, когда он обернулся, но оказалось, что мужчина лишь вынул изо рта кляп, а повязку с глаз не снял. Незнакомец не желал видеть его лица, наверно, чтобы не разрушать фантазию. 

Джон ничего не ответил. Ему тоже не хотелось разрушать атмосферу, разряжать напряжение. 

\- Возвращайся в следующую субботу, - повторил мужчина, и Джон, не удержавшись, оскалил зубы в грязной ухмылке.

Он шагнул ближе и нежно сжал колено мужчины в знак согласия. Мужчина кивнул, на его припухших губах мелькнула слабая, но совершенно определенно довольная улыбка. 

Джон собрал свои вещи, сумку с краденым и фонарик и быстро убрался из комнаты. Приблизившись к взломанному окну он было подумал, что, возможно, после всего, что произошло, ему стоило оставить мужчине то, что он успел у него украсть.

_Счет за электричество сам себя не оплатит_ , напомнил он себе и шагнул в ночь, предаваясь приятным мыслям о следующей субботе.


End file.
